<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Words by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481657">Good Words</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DEH oneshots because i have a bunch of drafts i need to finish [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek &amp; Paul/Levenson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, First Time, Idk how to tag smuts, I’m probably never gonna write smut again, Kleinsen, Living Together, Living Together AU, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, They are both over 18, Wet Dream, kind of domestic??</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:54:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan has a wet dream about Jared while they’re both at home.</p><p> </p><p>aka: a kleinsen thing I wrote in December and never published</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DEH oneshots because i have a bunch of drafts i need to finish [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good Words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p> </p><p>!! CW: SMUT AND CURSING !! </p><p>Began: December 24th, 2020<br/>Finished: (probably December 26th, but I stopped working on it for a while and then came back to add some stuff) January 17th, 2021/February 15th, 2021</p><p> </p><p>oh wow that was the quickest i've ever written</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b>!! cw: smut and cursing !!</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-———-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jared kissed Evan's lips, kneading them with his own. He disconnected them for a moment to push Evan onto the bed, earning a surprised squeak from him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jared‘s hands crawled up to Evan's clothed cock, palming it with his hand. There were too many layers in between his hand and Evan's dick to properly feel it, so he slipped his hand into Evan's pants to tease him until he brought Evan's pants down and continued palming him through his boxers.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Gee, you're already hard, aren't you?" Evan flushed at the comment.</em></p><p>
  <em>"M-mmmphh- mhmm.. I guess so..." Jared unbuckled his own jeans and pulled them down to his ankles, situating himself on Evan's thigh and grinding onto it. He set his hands on Evan's shoulders, his nails digging into his skin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Evan~" Jared moaned out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"J-Jared-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Evan.. Fuck, fuck-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Evan? Evannnnnnn please fuck me already-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Evan tugged down Jared's underwear, and softly brushed his cock, getting into a small rhythm. "Evan, please Evan, you're so beautiful-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're more beautiful." He swept in with a kiss, swirling his tongue around Jared's. When Jared pulled away, Evan followed his lips.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh my god, Evan!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're so amazing, Jared... my Jared.."</em>
</p><p>Evan jolted awake.</p><p>"Evan?" Jared asked once more.</p><p>"Jared?"</p><p>Jared snorted.</p><p>"What-" He was cut off by a kiss from Jared.</p><p>"You horny bastard."</p><p>Evan sat up on their bed. I-" Jared kissed him again, this one lasting a few more seconds.</p><p>"If you wanted to fuck, you could've just asked. You didn't have to fall asleep on me and start humping the bed." Evan glanced down at his lap just to make sure-</p><p>Well. Fuck.</p><p>He felt the heat rising on his face as Jared smirked at him, throwing him a thin pillow to cover his lap with.</p><p>Evan glared at his smirk. "It's not like I have control over my dreams!"</p><p>It was then that Evan realized his mistake in his words. "Oh really? And what were you dreaming about, again?"</p><p>"I uh- it was... a dream..."</p><p>"And?"</p><p>It- It was a dream where we m-might've..." He trailed off into mumbles.</p><p>Jared scooted closer, practically in his lap. "We might've what? You have to use your big boy words, Evan," Jared mocked.</p><p>"Please never call it that again." Jared jokingly rolled his eyes.</p><p>Evan cleared his throat, struggling to remember the details of his dream without his boner growing.</p><p>"Evan!" Jared gasped in fake surprise, "Did you have a wet dream?" He placed his elbow on the pillow that was laying on Evan's lap and sat his chin on the heel of his hand.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Evan? Evannnnnnn please fuck me already-</em>“</p><p> </p><p>Okay, maybe so. But Jared couldn't know that.</p><p>Evan sputtered, "W-WhAt?? Nooo!! I would never! Besides, that's, that's we-weird!" His voice cracked.</p><p>Jared snickered and pecked Evan's lips, pulling away to a frown on Evan's face and his eyebrows furrowed.</p><p>"What, do you want to?" Jared smirked.</p><p>Evan awkwardly shrugged, "I'm sorry, I don't know why I brought this up in the first place..-"</p><p>"Why are you apologizing? It's no problem?" He settled his hand on Evan's knee. His teasing manner had gone down a tad bit since he realized Evan was actually getting anxious about it.</p><p>"Oh.. um, o-okay then..." Evan looked to the ground, unsure of what to say.</p><p>"I actually kind of wanted to... without any jokes. So I guess, if you did want to..?" Jared glanced at Evan before tearing his eyes away.</p><p>"If you really want to do it, then let's do it."</p><p>Jared crashed his lips into Evan's unexpectedly. Nevertheless, Evan reached to wrap his arms around Jared's stomach and tugged him into his lap.</p><p>Evan's face flushed when they pulled away. "Uh.. y-yeah. Yes."</p><p>"Yeah." Jared moved so he was straddling his waist. Evan nodded, placing his hands on Jared's hips to steady him.</p><p>Jared took the dirty blonde haired boy's chin with two fingers and kissed his lips. It was soft and sweet, but slowly got more and more heated. Jared swept his tongue against Evan's bottom lip, Evan opening his mouth to allow Jared to dip his tongue into his mouth.</p><p>Jared disconnected their lips, pecking Evan's neck once.</p><p>"Are marks okay?" Evan nodded and squirmed a bit. Jared roughly kissed where Evan's shoulder and neck met. Evan tilted his head to the side as Jared sucked hard on the thin skin, creating a purple mark.</p><p>He slid a hand up Evan's shirt, finger circling around his right nipple, causing a small moan to be released from Evan. Evan threw a hand over his mouth. They both froze and Jared looked up at him to see Evan averting his eyes to the wall.</p><p>"Well that was hot as hell." Evan's blush traveled down to his neck.</p><p>Jared kissed his neck again and pinched his nipple. Evan let out a sharp gasp.</p><p>"D'you like that?"</p><p>Evan nodded frantically, and Jared rubbed his nipple with his thumb in small circles, slowly applying more and more pressure onto it.</p><p>Evan moaned, muffled by his hand. He bucked his hips into the air, desperate for the friction.</p><p>"Shh, I wanna hear your noises." Jared took his hand out from under Evan's shirt and moved Evan's hand over his mouth to his side.</p><p>"It- it's embarrassing," he muttered. Evan covered his stomach with his arms, lazily crossed.</p><p>"Maybe for you, but those noises you made are the best ones I've ever heard," he stated, shooing Evan's arms away from his stomach.</p><p>Jared pushed Evan to lay his head on a pillow and went back to work on Evan's neck, sucking another mark into the skin, one that he definitely wouldn't be able to hide. "This is still okay, right?"</p><p>"Yes," he was cut off by a pleased moan.</p><p>"Do you wanna go further?" Evan nodded.</p><p>Jared crawled off of Evan, giving him a small peck on the lips. He tugged at the hem of Evan's shirt, hoping that Evan would get the message. Evan nodded and Jared hummed before taking his shirt off.</p><p>Jared stared at Evan's torso, seemingly hypnotized by it.</p><p>"Please don't stare." Evan frowned and covered his stomach with his arms. Jared kissed Evan's hands before gently putting them at Evan's sides.</p><p>"Sorry. You're um- really beautiful though."</p><p>Evan blushed a bit at that. "Th-thanks?"</p><p>Jared kissed him again, this one turning into a short make out with Jared's hands running through Evan's hair and tugging at it. Evan's hands gravitated towards his own belt, struggling to undo it before Jared's hand went over his.</p><p>Jared ran his fingers through Evan's hair down to his cheek.</p><p>"Can I do it?" Evan took his hands away from his belt, allowing Jared undo his belt and take it off. He kissed above the hem of Evan's pants before quickly bringing Evan's jeans down to his ankles.</p><p>Evan shivered, "Actually- can you take off your shirt? It- it's just that I'm the only one n-naked here so it feels kind of weird and you don't have to but-"</p><p>Jared slipped his shirt off, and Evan's shoulders visibly relaxed. Evan sat up on the edge of the bed as Jared kneeled in front of him.</p><p>Jared spread Evan's thighs apart from each other, and kissed and mouthed a bit at the bulge in his boxers. Evan's face flushed even more when Jared created a dampened spot. Jared put two fingers on the hem of Evan's boxers. "Can I?" Evan nodded timidly. Evan lifted off the bed a little so Jared could take his boxers down. Evan's dick sprung out, which was a bit bigger than Jared had expected. Evan grimaced at the cold air of the night hitting his cock, but soon adjusted to it.</p><p>"Hot." Jared said before smirking and kitten licking the head.</p><p>"Color?" Evan tilted his head a bit and looked at him, confused. Jared would be lying if he thought that wasn't adorable. "Green for keep going, yellow for pause or slow down, and red for stop completely," he explained.</p><p>"Oh. Then um, g-green. Green, please."</p><p>Evan groaned as Jared wrapped a hand around Evan's cock, sliding it up and down to hear the noises flowing out of Evan's mouth. Evan bucked his hips into Jared's hands when he licked a stripe up from the underside of Evan's cock to the tip.</p><p>"Fuck-" Jared swiped his finger on the head of Evan's dick, smearing some of the precome forming. He wrapped his lips around the head of Evan's hard cock, swirling his tongue around the tip before taking most of him in his mouth.</p><p>Evan bit his lip to muffle his moans as Jared pulled off of Evan's dick with a lewd 'pop' noise. He placed his hand on Evan's shoulder to try and encourage the noises. Evan took in a shaky breath as Jared brushed the hand on Evan's shoulder down to hold his hand. He went back to sucking him off after giving the hand a light squeeze.</p><p>Evan involuntarily thrusted up into Jared's mouth, his hand in Jared's hair and pulling, causing Jared to moan around Evan's dick. Thank goodness Jared had no gag reflex. He played with Evan's balls, squeezing the base of Evan's dick and rubbing with his hand what he couldn't take into his mouth. His teeth accidentally grazed Evan's cock, earning a whimper from Evan.</p><p>Evan's breath hitched. "J-Jared, I'm close!" Jared gave a small nod but continued to bob his head.</p><p>Evan moaned Jared's name loudly as he came into his mouth. Jared swallowed it and grimaced at the taste.</p><p>Evan ran a hand through his own hair, "Fuck- th-that-"</p><p>Jared stood up and kissed Evan's neck, feeling him shudder.</p><p>"Can—can I have a minute? It um, wow, I didn't expect it to feel that good," he let out a breathy laugh.</p><p>"That's fine." Jared scooted closer to Evan. Evan kissed his cheek before sitting against Jared for a few minutes.</p><p>"Um, Jared?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I want to make you feel good too."</p><p>"Like what?"</p><p>Evan flipped them over so he was pinning Jared to the bed.</p><p>"Um... ca-can I blow you? Then after, we can do whatever?"</p><p>"Ev, babe, you can blow me anytime," Jared laughed out loud, smirking and cupping Evan's face so he could kiss him. "But sure."</p><p>Evan helped Jared take off his pants and boxers, his cock springing out. It was a bit smaller than Evan's, but it was thicker so Evan didn't mind at all.</p><p>Evan took Jared's cock in his hand, stroking it a few times before glancing up at Jared with lust filled eyes.</p><p>Jared moaned as Evan wrapped his hand around it and quickened the pace he was pumping his hand at.</p><p>"Fuck- Evan—" Jared grunted.</p><p>Evan knelt down like Jared had and slowly sunk his lips down on the head of Jared's cock, swirling his tongue around the tip.</p><p>He let his head down, taking Jared's cock into his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down, massaging Jared's balls with his hand.</p><p>Jared moaned, reaching down to tangle his fingers into Evan's hair.</p><p>Evan grunted as Jared pushed his head down a bit further,</p><p>"Wait- wait, Evan!"</p><p>Evan immediately pulled off.</p><p>"What is it!? Did, did I hurt you?" Evan asked frantically.</p><p>"No, no, no! You're fine, but um, you want to go further than this, right? Like, full on sex?"</p><p>"Uh, sure? I guess?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Okay, then you'd have to stop, I was about to cum and still wanted to be able to keep going."</p><p>"Oh, that- that's fine! Really, um- so, do we...?"</p><p>"Uh, I guess? Come here."</p><p>Evan scooted closer to Jared. Jared pulled him in the rest of the way, closing the distance between them so Evan was sitting in his lap.</p><p>Jared softly kissed Evan's shoulder before gently pushing his torso back so it hit the pillows behind them. Jared crawled on top of Evan and went down on his nipple, kissing and sucking it. He brought his hand down to Evan's dick, pumping it with a slow and steady pace.</p><p>Evan moaned loudly, "Mmpph- Jared please-" he was cut off from Jared's arm slithering around his back and down to his ass.</p><p>"Patience, Ev." He lightly squeezed Evan's left ass cheek, making Evan squeak and buck his hips into Jared's hand.</p><p>Jared got up for a moment to fish out a bottle of lube from the bedside table, returning a few moments later to rub Evan's ass. He uncapped the lube bottle and spread some onto one of his fingers.</p><p>"One finger for now alright? It's obviously gonna hurt, but I want you to feel like... the least amount of pain you can. If that makes sense."</p><p>"Um, yeah, yes, that's okay. I can do it."</p><p>Jared circled the finger around Evan's hole.</p><p>"Babes, I need you to relax a bit for me," Jared whispered softly to Evan. Evan's un-tensed a little bit, just enough for Jared's finger to slip into Evan's hole, just down to his knuckle. Evan moaned, but it sounded more pained than pleased. Jared stopped moving and instead kissed all over Evan's face to hopefully distract him from the pain of being stretched for the first time.</p><p>Evan giggled a bit from the soft butterfly kisses before pleading, "K-keep going, please- please, Jared.."</p><p>"You sure? It's okay if you need a minute-"</p><p>"Jared please it doesn't hurt that much anymoreEgHhhH-" Jared pushed the finger all the way in, thrusting it in and out of Evan's ass. Jared's finger by itself in Evan's ass didn't really feel all that pleasurable, but it didn't hurt. It just had a weird feeling.</p><p>"One- one more, please?" Jared nodded and lubed up another finger before pushing that one in, too. Evan moaned, this one sounding more pleasured.</p><p>"That's e-enough Jared- please just- please fuck me already!"</p><p>"Needy, much?"</p><p>"I'm, I'm sorry, is that a-annoying you?"</p><p>"It's fine, Ev, I'm not mad at you or anything," Jared smiled and chuckled. He kissed Evan's jaw, trailing down to where his shoulder met his neck to suck a mark into the sensitive skin there.</p><p>He pulled his fingers out of Evan's hole, and Evan winced at the empty feeling.</p><p>He dug through the bedside drawer again to find a condom, and slipped it on before applying a generous amount of lube onto his cock.</p><p>Jared took Evan's hand in his. "This'll hurt a bit, sorry."</p><p>Evan nodded as Jared pushed the head of his cock in barely an inch before Evan hissed and squeezed Jared's hand tight.</p><p>"Wait! Wa-wait-" Jared immediately paused, but kissed Evan's cheek.</p><p>After a minute or two passed, Evan said "Okay um... keep going, pl-please?"</p><p>"Tell me to stop whenever you want to, I don't care how far we are in. Just tell me to stop whenever you're uncomfortable," Jared whispered in Evan's ear.</p><p>"Okay." Evan squeezed his hand again.</p><p>Jared pushed in a few inches more every couple minutes, until he was almost all the gay <strong>(you know what i am keeping that thank you very much autocorrect)</strong> in.</p><p>Evan moaned at the feeling and shifted so he could try and grind onto Jared's cock. Jared slipped out of Evan's ass a few inches before slamming back into him.</p><p>Evan moaned loudly. "Green! Please- please do that again!"</p><p>Jared snickered and pulled out again before pushing back into place, repeating the motion softly and then harder and harder.</p><p>"Go faster, please?" Evan took his hand out of Jared's and placed it in Jared's hair.</p><p>Jared repeatedly thrusted in and out, letting Evan give out several loud moans, letting a couple out himself when Evan tugged hard on his hair.</p><p>He changed the direction he was thrusting in to hopefully find-</p><p>"JARED-" his prostrate.</p><p>Jared shifted so he could hit the spot every time he thrusted. "Fffuck- Jared keep going please it feels amazing please oh my gOd-" He threw his head back and didn't think he could get another word out without moaning. Jared took to pumping Evan's cock, bringing his hand up and down, flicking his thumb across the tip.</p><p>He kissed Evan's lips roughly. He sucked on Evan's bottom lip, taking it between his teeth and pulling. "Evan, f-fuck you feel so good!" he mumbled on Evan's lips, both of them moaning into the kiss.</p><p>He gave Evan a long lasting kiss, ending it with a particularly hard thrust.</p><p>"I- I think I'm close-"</p><p>"It's okay, cum for me!" He wasn't too far behind Evan, he could feel the heat building up in his stomach quickly.</p><p>Jared pulled them together so they were almost chest to chest and buried his face into Evan's shoulder as he yelled a-</p><p>"I love you!"</p><p>Evan's shoulders tensed.</p><p>Huh?</p><p>They hadn't said that before, have they? No.</p><p>So why did Jared say it?</p><p>But Evan liked those words.</p><p>Jared.</p><p>"SHIT!" He cried out a string of moans as he came into Jared's hand.</p><p>A few more sloppy thrusts later, Jared was pushed over the edge, Evan wincing as Jared came into the condom. He flopped over on Evan, tired out already.</p><p>"Fuck... fuck, Evan, you were great."</p><p>Evan lazily smiled at the praise. "M-mhm. You were great too," he mumbled, his knees trembling.</p><p>Jared snuggled up to Evan for a minute to catch his breath before pulling out of him and sitting up. Evan whined for him to come back, which Jared responded with, "Don't worry, I'm just getting up to go clean you up and throw away the condom."</p><p>He climbed off the bed, leaving to the bathroom where he threw away the condom and found a washcloth in the cupboard above the sink and wetted it with water before slightly limping back to the bedroom. He felt his knees go weak as he walked through the door to a drained looking Evan, his eyes clearly struggling to stay open. Jared cleaned up the left over cum with the washcloth, and decided to wash the sheets later.</p><p>Evan turned over, shoving his face into a pillow. "Don't go to sleep just yet, we still have to give you a bath."</p><p>Evan groaned.</p><p>"Don't worry, it can be a short one! I'll get in with you."</p><p>Evan perked up at those words, reaching his hand out for Jared to grab.</p><p>Jared tugged Evan out of the bed and pulled him to his chest. It was kind of awkward, since Evan was a couple inches taller, but Jared got them both to the bathtub soon enough.</p><p>Jared turned on the water and adjusted it until it was at the right temperature.</p><p>Evan crawled into the tub behind Jared, immediately curling up to him.</p><p>Jared grabbed the soap bottle from the corner of the tub and passed it to Evan, who began to slowly rinse off his body. Jared repeated the action, and soon enough, they were both out of the water and drying off.</p><p>After getting on clean clothes, they sat in bed.</p><p>"Let's go to sleep now, you look pretty tired," Jared pointed out.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah- I want sleep.." Evan mumbled, ending with his words slurring together.</p><p>Jared nodded and pulled the blankets discarded on the other side of the bed on top of them, giving Evan's cheek a sweet kiss before cuddling into his chest and tucking his face in Evan's neck. Evan wrapped his arms around Jared.</p><p>Evan eyelids got heavier and heavier before he whispered into Jared's hair.</p><p>"I love you, too."</p><p>Those words were good. Amazing words.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>well the end</p><p>after all this i just remembered jared had glasses oof-</p><p>i mean like, i pictured him with them but i never wrote about them and then he got in the shower with glasses oh no-</p><p>I dont know, i rushed through a lot of it-</p><p>Anyways, this will probably be my first and last smut, I just wanted to see if I could right it (and I probably forgot a lot of things but oh well). I’m also probably gonna come back here and edit this (maybe rewrite it) once I realize that I messed something up- but until then, byeeee</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>